


Only One Way to Find Out

by Dacro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babies, Fatherhood, Humor, Humour, M/M, Mpreg, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dacro/pseuds/Dacro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron needs to talk to another wizard who's recently been pregnant.  Unfortunately, his only choice is Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only One Way to Find Out

**Author's Note:**

> brainstorming and moral support credit goes to [](http://coffeejunkii.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://coffeejunkii.livejournal.com/)**coffeejunkii**. We came up with the rough idea and had planned to write it together, but then stuff came up. The holding title was Ronpreg, which made me laugh every time I looked at it. Anyway, enjoy!

Title: Only One Way to Find Out  
Gift for: [](http://kermit-thefrog.livejournal.com/profile)[**kermit_thefrog**](http://kermit-thefrog.livejournal.com/) (for lots of reasons!)  
Pairings: Harry/Draco, Ron/Neville  
Rated: PG-13  
Summary: Ron needs to talk to another wizard who's recently been pregnant. Unfortunately, his only choice is Malfoy.  
Words: 2800-ish  
FYI: Mpreg, flangst  
Betas: [](http://saladbats.livejournal.com/profile)[**saladbats**](http://saladbats.livejournal.com/) , [](http://coffeejunkii.livejournal.com/profile)[**coffeejunkii**](http://coffeejunkii.livejournal.com/) , and [](http://dracofiend.livejournal.com/profile)[**dracofiend**](http://dracofiend.livejournal.com/)! Thank you, ladies! *smooch* (sorry I keep making up words, heh)  
Notes: brainstorming and moral support credit goes to [](http://coffeejunkii.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://coffeejunkii.livejournal.com/)**coffeejunkii**. We came up with the rough idea and had planned to write it together, but then stuff came up. The holding title was Ronpreg, which made me laugh every time I looked at it. Anyway, enjoy!  
Original request from Kermit: _\--An episode in which (baby) names are discussed, or cravings are indulged, or first bebbeh movements are felt. I am a sucker for those kind of Touching Moments. IC Ron, at his best when he's grouchy and snarky, but then has a total mood swing and all but blubbers in Harry or Neville's arms. It's also fun when he's aware of how bloody ridiculous he's acting._  
Managed to get most of these into the fic, minus a few details. Draco sort of takes over the fic, but he tends to do that quite a bit when I write him. heh. Also, my apologies about the wait for this, Kermit. You've been the model of patience. *hugs*

Ok, here we go!

  


Only One Way to Find Out

Draco's wand swung from the folded pile of nappies to the activated Floo with war-time precision as a figure obscured by green flames and soot stumbled, coughing and swearing, onto the rug.

"Weasley!" Draco yelled, heart still racing as relief washed over him. No one had broken the wards before, but there were still a few out there with the capability, and Draco took no shortcuts when it came to protecting his family.

Ron threw out a hand to steady himself on the mantle. "Bloody hell, it gets worse every time! Not even five months along, and I can't even Floo without landing like a Firstie."

Draco lowered his wand arm, but the adrenaline rush from being startled buzzed through him, and he suddenly felt like shouting some more. "What's the meaning of showing up unannounced? I could have hexed a hole straight through that spotted forehead of yours!"

Ron looked up from the small cloud of soot floating around him and shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry. I should've let you know, but I wanted to ask you something, and I just...sorry. I've been forgetting things."

Draco rolled his eyes, banished the soot, and summoned a pot of tea as the fight drained out of him.

"It happens," he admitted, directing a plate of biscuits to hover in front of Ron. "When I was eight months along with Owen, I blamed Harry for stealing my wand. An hour after he left for work, I found it in the ice box, next to the lime sorbet I'd been craving the night before."

Ron chuckled and selected two cinnamon cookies. "I remember that. Took him a few hours to cool down. He said you'd gone mental."

"Understand now, don't you?"

Ron nodded. "There's no reason to any of it! I don't know how many times a day I walk into a room and have no idea why I've come or what I was looking for. Neville says it's normal, but then he's not the one stuffed full of baby, is he?" He paused to stuff another biscuit into his mouth. Most of the crumbs landed on his swollen belly. "I don't know why you let Harry do this to you _twice_ , Malfoy, no offence."

"I'm not sure if that counts as an insult or a compliment."

Ron pushed on, ignoring the comment. "And the cravings are driving me off the pitch! I couldn't stomach the smell of apples yesterday, but this morning I was craving them. Now mum's baking two apple pies—just for me!"

A small elephant rounded the corner wearing wellies and a light grey towel. Both men spared a grin for the sight.

"Uncle Won! I'm a sa-FA-wee."

Ron opened his arms to the stampeding toddler who squealed as Ron captured him and pulled him onto the crumb-spotted lap.

"He's a what?" Ron looked to Draco for clarification as the boy wiggled and kicked in his arms.

"On _Safari_ ," Draco clarified.

"Of course you are! Good man!"

The toddler beamed up at Ron, and then looked down to the bump he was half sitting on. "Big belly!" he said, giving it a pat with his little hand.

Draco walked over to them, flicking his wand to send the clean nappies back to the linen chest. "Remember Daddy talked to you about the baby in Uncle Ron's tummy?"

The little head bobbed. "Like baby Owen was in _your_ tummy before! Right, Papa?"

"Yes. But you were in there first," he said, smoothing a hand over his son's sandy-blond head.

Ron looked around the room. "The baby sleeping?"

Draco nodded. "Morning nap time. This one," he said, indicating the boy reaching for Ron's bright hair, "never seemed to embrace the concept of a few winks so Papa can get some work done," Draco finished fondly. "Although he dearly loves the B-A-T-H and asks for one every hour."

"Definitely not Harry's son, then," Ron said with a chuckle.

Draco smiled. "Oh, there's enough stubbornness in him that I have no doubt he's the son of a Gryffindor."

A little fist closed around a chunk of hair curling around the base of Ron's ear. He reached up to untangle the small fingers, trying not to grimace.

Draco took advantage of the moment to select a tea cup from the floating tray. "Didn't you mention a reason for popping in, Weasley?"

Ron had managed to free one side, but the toddler was quick to find another handful on the opposite side. "Fast little hands!"

"Something else he gets from his father." Draco lifted his tea, but not soon enough to cover a devilish smirk.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Eww, Malfoy. A little help here?" he asked, holding the squirming child as small boot dropped to the floor.

"Cory, go upstairs and pick out a book for Papa and Uncle Ron to read to you."

"No! Playing!"

"Corvus. Draco. Malfoy-Potter," Draco said the name slowly, an eternity of possible punishments passing with every pause. "What did you just say to me?"

The boy's wide eyes flew to his father's. He was already backing off Ron's lap when his answer came in a whispered voice. "Picking a story, Papa."

"That's what I thought you said. Good boy." He made sure his son saw the warm and open expression on his face before he left the room. Both he and Harry were well-acquainted with how fear could shape a life, and didn't want their sons to ever feel afraid of them. However, Draco didn't suffer disobedience either. _Some_ fear was healthy.

Once the sound of little feet reached the stairs, Draco turned again to Ron, hoping for an answer this time.

"I, um—this isn't…"

"It's something about the pregnancy, I assume?" Draco flicked the tip of his wand and the biscuit tray returned to Ron who distractedly took a few more and nodded in thanks.

"Merlin, this is hard to ask," Ron began, disintegrating an innocent shortbread with his fidgety hands. "But you're the only other wizard I know who's been up the…"

Draco held up his palm. "Please don't finish that sentence."

Ron gave a nervous laugh as his cheeks coloured. "Right. Well, it's about sex."

"Now I really don't want to hear the rest," Draco teased, but waved at Ron to continue, silently predicting what was coming next.

Ron abandoned the mangled biscuits to his saucer and took a deep breath. "I thought I'd be—well, look at me. I'm all puffed up and moody, and really didn't want Nev to come anywhere near me for the first few months…"

"And now you want to drag him to bed whenever he's in the room?" Draco asked over the rim of his cup, wearing a knowing grin.

"Yeah!" Ron said, louder than necessary. Relief flooded his wide-eyed expression. "So, I guess that means that… His face suddenly scrunched up as if his tea had turned into Skelegrow. "Merlin's balls, I can't believe I'm asking this."

Draco decided honesty might be the most entertaining of tactics—especially if he could keep a straight face. "Yes, we did, and often, at least until the back pains, heart-burn and general spatial difficulties came into play."

Colour filled Ron's cheeks once more, but he looked more sheepish than embarrassed this time. "Oh, well, that's good then, I mean—I thought I was going round the bend."

Draco nodded. "I'm not sure how it works for witches, but I didn't see anything wrong with…"

Ron lurched forward suddenly. His tea cup clattered to the floor as he clamped both hands over his belly. Draco watched him slide to the floor before he could react in any way.

"What is it?"

Ron lifted his head and stared blankly. His shell-shocked expression gave nothing away.

Draco flew past him to the fireplace, tossing a pinch of Floo powder at the stones and yelled "Ministry of Magic—Auror Potter's office!" A cheery woman's voice chimed back at him: "One moment please."

Pulling his head back into the sitting room, Draco glanced again at Ron, who was now on his knees, hands roaming over his belly as if it had vanished.

Draco heard Cory's sing-song voice coming back down the stairs.

He pulled his wand and cast a Patronus. "Neville Longbottom! Get your arse to Malfoy Manor immediately. Bring a Healer!"

"Draco?"

A measure of relief washed over him at the sound of Harry's voice. The added sight of messy dark hair appearing through the flames did even more to reassure Draco's frazzled nerves. "Oh, thank Merlin. Can you come through? Weasley, he…" Draco, suddenly at a loss for words, gestured to where Ron was breathing heavily still staring down at his belly—eerily silent. "Something's happening."

Harry wasted no time. "I'll be right there. What about Nev…"

"Patronus. Should be here soon."

"Daddy!" Cory called, as he rushed past the scene in the sitting room—eyes only for Harry.

Draco glanced again to Ron who was rapidly losing colour.

"Stand with Papa away from the fire for a minute, all right sweetheart?"

Harry's voice drew Draco's attention back to where his son was trying to touch Harry through the flames. He scooped up the boy, just as the baby started crying overhead in the nursery. As soon as Harry stepped into the room Draco released his squirming son, who leapt into Harry's arms.

Ron gave another startled gasp.

Draco made a decision the moment he noticed the worry lines across Harry's brow. "Can you take Cory upstairs and calm Owen? I'll stay. Longbottom will be here with a Healer before you're half-way up the stairs. They'll know what to do."

Harry nodded, but didn't move, his eyes still fixed on the problem he didn't know how to solve. Draco gave him a nudge as Cory added his own comment on the situation.

"Daddy, Owen crying!"

The minutes dragged out painfully once Harry had left for the nursery. Ron refused to respond in anything more than grunts and gasps to the onslaught of Draco's questions, and Draco was left feeling somewhere between panicked and furious.

A few agonising moments later, the Floo roared to life and presented an out of breath Neville, and a tall witch in Healer's robes who looked as if she was out for a pleasant stroll in the moonlight and nothing was wrong with the world. Draco pointed wordlessly to the base of the chair to where Ron was still crumpled. They moved quickly, and both spoke at the same time.

"Ron! Are you—is the baby…"

"Mr Weasley, please relax. I'm going to be moving you onto…"

"…and Draco's Patronus didn't tell me what was…"

"Can you tell me what kinds of pain you are experiencing and how severe…"

"Oh, God. I'm sorry I…It's my fault you had to Floo."

Draco took a step back from the flurry of sound and motion and backed into Harry who whispered something about Kreacher keeping an eye on the boys. That was the moment Ron chose to lift his head and acknowledge the storm of activity around him.

"Neville!" Ron stared at his husband, face brightening with every second that passed. "It was…well, I don't really know what to call it."

Neville sank to his knees and picked up Ron's hand. "Are you alright?"

Ron looked puzzled for a brief moment, and then slowly began to take in the room full of on-lookers. "Yeah, I think so. It was just so…"

The Healer cleared her throat. "Describe what you were feeling."

"Everything moved," he answered her, but kept his gaze on Neville. "I couldn't breathe when it first happened."

She nodded. "And what are you feeling now?"

Ron shrugged, looked down in wonder, and pressed his palms over his belly. "There's a _person_ in there."

The urgency fled away from the scene almost as fast as it had appeared.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh, dear Merlin. If he's lost his mind, I had nothing to do with it." Pressed up behind him, he could feel Harry struggle not to laugh.

Ron looked up and began his defence. "No, I mean, there were normal things happening before, movements, pressure—something uncomfortable here and there, but this time he _moved_ —really moved! I felt it everywhere!"

"She," the Healer corrected.

"What?" Neville asked distractedly, his voice high and unsteady.

"She, the baby. You're having a girl, Mr Longbottom."

"Oh," Ron breathed, eyes shining.

Harry walked past Draco, cuffed Neville playfully on the side of his arm and then reached over to squeeze Ron's shoulder. "Congratulations."

Ron just stared at Harry with his mouth hanging open.

The Healer didn't seem to be running out of questions. "And how would you summarise your physical state at the moment, Mr Weasley?"

Ron blinked before speaking. "Oh. Fine. Good. Thank you."

An awkward silence settled once the Healer had taken the Floo back to St Mungo's. Draco realised that in the chaos of moments before, they hadn't even asked her name.

"I have to hand it to you, Weasley," Draco said, wrapping his arms around Harry from behind. "That was more entertainment than we've had in quite a while."

"Sorry," Ron said to the floor. "You all must think I'm an idiot."

Harry shot Draco a look over his shoulder that halted a perfect and well-timed retort. Draco made a mental note to save it for later.

Neville helped guide Ron back into his chair, knelt in front of him, and grabbed both of Ron's hands. "What were you doing using the Floo in the first place? If you needed something why didn't you…"

"He needed to speak to someone who'd been pregnant before," Draco said, catching the grateful nod from Ron. "Understandable, if you ask me."

"Yeah," Neville continued, brow still wrinkled with concern. "But there are other ways to talk without..."

"Sorry," Ron said quietly. "You know how I get when I want something these days." Neville turned pink. Ron smiled. "Won't happen again. I promise."

"Perhaps, Ronald, you should take your husband home and explain your dilemma to him in private," Draco suggested, watching with great satisfaction as Ron's colour rose. Draco chose to ignore the questioning look from Harry.

Neville's brow creased further.

"It's nothing bad," Ron reassured him. "Let's go, then. Side-along?"

"Sure," Neville said, pulling Ron to his feet. He then turned to Harry and Draco. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Harry offered before Draco had a chance to say anything more. "Let me know when you tell Molly you're having a girl."

"Do I have to tell?" Ron whinged. "There'll be pinching!"

"Are you a man or a Kneezle, Weasley?" Draco baited, wearing his best smirk.

"Fine. See you, Harry. Malfoy—thanks."

Harry and Neville blinked while Draco took his time with a regal nod of acknowledgement. His work here was done.

Once Neville and Ron had vanished from the sitting room, Draco was delighted to find Harry still within his grasp.

"Can you at least tell me what Neville's in for?" Harry asked, turning in Draco's arms to face him.

Draco smiled and rolled his head lazily, baring his neck for Harry's appreciation. "Something I'm hoping to get if I can convince you to take an extended lunch."

Harry placed a few kisses along the line where fabric met collar bone, chuckling under his breath. "So, this was all about—Ron actually talked to you about their sex life?"

Draco shrugged and let his hands wander along Harry's spine. "Started out that way, but then the baby turned, Weasley went foggy and…well, you pretty much saw how the rest played out."

Harry hummed his way up behind Draco's ear and pulled him close. "That was nice of you to talk to him."

Draco closed his eyes and took a moment to enjoy the rare pleasure of having his husband's undivided attention. "Don't let it get around."

"Secret's safe with me," Harry whispered, placing an innocent kiss along Draco's jaw.

Draco pulled back slowly and waited until their eyes were both open. "So how about that long lunch?" he asked, watching with delight as Harry's childlike gaze turned hungry. Draco found himself suddenly being pulled toward their bedroom. He drew his wand and sent a Patronus up the stairs, informing Kreacher that they required his childminding services for just a little while longer.

As Harry busied himself with stripping, Draco felt a strange pang of longing, remembering the look of wonder on Ron's face as he realised just how important that little lump growing inside him was. Draco stretched out on the bed, pulling Harry's solid warmth down with him and found himself picturing a little girl with Harry's eyes, his own pale hair, Cory's laugh and Owen's dimples.

 _Well,_ he thought to himself. _Only one way to find out._

~*~

Now read the [Sequel](http://kermit-thefrog.livejournal.com/132723.html) by my bud, [](http://kermit-thefrog.livejournal.com/profile)[**kermit_thefrog**](http://kermit-thefrog.livejournal.com/).


End file.
